That Kind of Love
by CdL
Summary: During some emotional recon on Naboo, the twins get a shock as they crawl through the lives of their parents, their friends and their own. Luke, Leia, Anakin & Padme as main.


Title: That Kind Of Love Author: Claudie Loire Author Email: bawritteninthestars @ yahoo.com Disclaimer: I have nothing. I wish but alas no. Summary: During some emotional recon on Naboo, the twins get a shock as they crawl through the lives of their parents, their friends and their own. Rating: PG Pairings: P/A, L/H Feedback: What else do I live for? Distribution: As you please. Dedication: SilevHawk and Kerjen. Note: I never did like the idea that the Skywalkers were never all together at one point. I guess that's why I wrote this. Its basically a premise as Kerjen's fanfic "Homecoming". Luke, Leia, etc are off to Naboo to dig up some history on their parents. In her fanfic, Leia goes up to a little cabin up near the Lake Retreat, and finds some home videos. It's a good fanfiction, and I recommend it to anyone. Its can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=236998 . Basically, I wrote to Kerjen and asked If I could do this, and Bless her, she let me. I postponed Anakin's turning by about 4 years for the purposes of this fic. It explores their lives through home video's, diaries and pictures. The discription of the cabin is here, extracted from "Homecoming". "The cabin was idyllic, a small home surrounded by trees with its face to the meadow from which they approached. After visiting Amidala's home village, Han could see why she'd pick such a setting.  
  
The first room off to the right was a small living area, the walls bright to catch the natural light, the floor a dark wood. A couch of rich maroon, overstuffed for comfort, wrapped around two walls. It faced a combination holo and communications unit that filled another wall with a rocking chair to its right.  
  
Han nudged it into moving. *I bet Amidala planned to rock her kids in this. *He imagined a baby Leia falling to sleep here and tried to hide his smile.  
  
The adult Leia was playing at the wall unit. After a few tries at the controls labeled only in Nubian, a bright burst of music suddenly flowed into the room. "That's a court piece," Leia said. "I recognize it from the other night." A shadow fell over her as she imagined Amidala and Anakin listening to this and other music. She stabbed at the control to shut it off.  
  
He moved off down a small hallway; the first door off his right lead to a bedroom. He quickly shut the door; that was too private. Going in there just didn't feel right.  
  
The middle door was for the refresher -- nothing spectacular there -- followed by Amidala's office. I wonder if Leia wants to see this, he thought and noted the windows here faced the mountains peeking through the trees. Maybe later.  
  
At the end of the hall, the kitchen was off to his left with a dining area on one side and a hallway on the other, leading back to the main room completing the circuit. Off to his right -- he poked his head in and his lips pulled back in a delighted grin.  
  
Workbenches lined three walls of the room, covered in tools and parts. His expert gaze picked out speeder components, some droid workings, and a variety of ship pieces. Catching sight of one particular tool, Han hurriedly crossed the room in a few strides, snatching it up. The room had no windows as if they took up too much precious space from the workbenches, but Han began to feel heat on his head and looked up to a skylight.  
  
He just sat there in the sun, staring at the tool for timeless minutes, and then stood up, looking around on the shelves. He finally found a toolbox, a large one, and then searched in the spacer's vest he had put on today over the casual fatigue shirt of a Republic pilot. Locating a small cylinder of compressed air, he carefully cleaned the dust from each tool and packed it in the toolbox. Luke would want them."  
  
Prologue  
  
There was so much dust everywhere.  
  
Luke didn't think he'd ever seen so much, and living on Tatooine? That defiantly counted for something. There were little cardboard boxes everywhere. To anyone else, the cabin looked old and desolate. To Luke, they were all that was left of his parents.  
  
He had to admit, hearing about the cabin had filled him with more excitement than a child at Christmas. The thought of knowing more about the two people who were so important in his life was intriguing. When he had opened the creaking door for the first time nearly half an hour ago, his senses were on overload. The smell of must, like old newspapers, the warmth, and the overall cosiness of the home made him.a little wistful. He wanted to be part of it, but he wasn't.  
  
He wondered around the living room a little, looking at the holo-photos on the wall. Most were of his mother, dating back to when she was very young. The first picture he came across gave him a slight shock. It was a picture of both of them, his mother in a sparkling white dress and his father, in Jedi robes. It looked like some sort of celebration. He'd have to ask Rabé about it.  
  
Well, he thought, at least now I know where I get my appearance.  
  
He started to walk down the hall, first coming to a pine door. He pushed it open gently, to find it was bedroom. A used bedroom, at that. There were brushes with strands of deep brown hair on the dressing table, and although the bed was made, there were things on the bedside table. Lukes eyes passed over one side, where there were hair pieces, rings and a necklace. There was also a strange round amulet type thing. He turned it over, and read the inscription.  
  
May Luck Always Be On Your Side. - R.N.  
  
Who is R.N.? He was going to have a lot of questions and he hoped he would find the answers. He put it back on the table.  
  
He picked up the silver locket. It was white gold and inscribed with word "Always." He opened the clasp, and there was no power strong enough in the galaxy that would have prepared him for this.  
  
On one side was his mother surrounded by six people he didn't know. Six girls, to be exact. Of course, they must have been her handmaidens. The second form right seemed familiar. Of course, it's Rabé.  
  
But that wasn't what had shocked him. What had shocked him was a little round picture that would have been normal in a normal family. A father, a mother, and a little boy and girl. Except this was not a normal family. What was this picture? When was it taken? How?  
  
Subconsciously, he began to sink into the bed. He leant backwards, still looking at the locket until..  
  
OUCH!  
  
He hit his head on the other bedside cabinet. That would teach him to pay more attention to his surroundings. He could just imagine Han sarcastically clapping about now. He had to laugh, really. In fast, that's exactly what he started to do. He just laughed aloud, shrieking only to the ghost of memory in the little house.  
  
"I've been attacked by some weird things in my life, insane Sith Lords, Evil Fathers but never by a piece of furniture!"  
  
He slammed his hands down on cabinet in a fit of exaggerated laughter. Force, it felt good to laugh about all this. But to his surprise, the draw fell out, causing him to laugh like a lunatic. It wasn't funny, but he couldn't stop!  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime he managed some control. What would Master Yoda think of his student in a fit of laughter over a draw? It didn't bare thinking about.  
  
He leant down to pick up the drawer. There were several little objects in there. Not quite what you'd imagine in a bedside draw but just about. A little picture of his Father in a uniform, Jedi probably, and his mother all in white. Their wedding photo! They looked so happy and young and full of dreams. It hurt.  
  
Another of the items was a light saber. He activated it, and the streaming blue light came out. He must have liked the blue, rather than the green, Luke thought distantly.  
  
Finally, there were two books. One was called "Merlin." The other had no name. Luke opened this one to the first page. It was a diary. He looked at the inky script and began to read.  
  
"DATE: July 25th. TIME: 20:00. PLACE: Jedi Medical Centre, Coruscant.  
  
I know I'm behind on the entries; so much has happened in so a little a time. First, I'll have to ask you to excuse my handwriting.You see, I had a little accident involving a Sith Lord and a light saber...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
